


The First of Many

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural KinkSquare: Sex Pollen





	The First of Many

Sam hates witches. Hates them with a passion. He’s been sent on a hunt with Gabriel to kill her, while Dean resolves whatever issues at the bunker he finds. Gabriel is currently scoping out the bitch’s hut while Sam keeps her distracted in town. Stumbling across some plants in a pot, Gabriel made the foolish mistake of opening the lid. He frowned and watched as a purple mist swirled around and hit him in the chest, knocking him out.

Gabriel awoke after God only knows how long. His head is throbbing, and there’s a tingling in his crotch. Snapping his fingers, he reappears in the motel room. Sam’s sat on the bed, a concerned look on his face and he’s holding his head in his hands.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Sam exclaimed.  
“Witch’s hut” Gabriel shrugged, moving to sit down.  
“That was three days ago!” Sam responded.  
“...What?” Gabriel asked.  
“Yep. Three days I’ve been looking for you, and you just appear?” Sam growled.  
“Something hit me” Gabriel admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, clearly stunned by the revelation.  
“I was searching her storage closet, I found some plants. Being a dumbass, I decided to open the pot that they were in. Something hit me, I’ve been out of it for the entire time” Gabriel admitted.  
“Right…We’re gonna need Cas” Sam stated. Gabriel reluctantly nodded. The angel appeared beside the bed and pressed his fingers against Gabriel’s head. The slight contact sent a jolt of pleasure down to Gabriel’s crotch.  
“It’s a sex pollen curse. Now that the witch is dead it will wear off in the next few hours, so long as Gabriel’s… _needs_ …are met” Castiel stated, before leaving the room. Gabriel smiled sheepishly and looked to Sam.  
“Hey kiddo” Gabriel chuckled.  
“Gabe, we’ve been dating for several months with no sex. You really think I’m gonna turn up the opportunity to bend you over the table?” Sam asked. Gabriel flushed slightly and moved to stand up, tugging Sam close by his shirt. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel deeply, while pushing the angel’s jacket off of his body. Gabriel fumbled at Sam’s shirts for a few moments before snapping his fingers. Now naked, Gabriel groaned and dropped to his knees, mouthing along Sam’s thigh.  
“Damn” He murmured. Sam smirked and knotted his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, guiding his head to where he wanted it to be. Sam moaned as Gabriel quickly got to work, taking Sam deep into his mouth. Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel’s nose brushed against he coarse hairs.  
“Fuck” Sam groaned, knotting his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and thrusting his hips. Gabriel grunted as Sam fucked his throat until Sam was coming with a groan, barely able to keep himself standing. Gabriel smirked and moved to climb onto Sam’s lap. Snapping his fingers, he smirked as he saw Sam get hard almost instantly.  
“Did you just…?” Sam panted.  
“Yup. No refractory period for three days” He grinned. Sam grinned and shifted, moving to lay down and tug Gabriel over his head.

Gabriel groaned and thrashed as Sam’s warm tongue breached him.  
“Fuck” Sam moaned as Gabriel ground his hips against Sam’s face. Sam moaned and reached around, stroking Gabriel’s hard length. Gabriel groaned and rolled his hips, before shifting to take Sam back into his mouth.  
“God, you feel so good” Sam groaned.  
“Oh John” Gabriel responded, the snark clear in his voice.  
“Sorry” Sam apologised, moaning slightly. Gabriel chuckled and used his grace to tease Sam until Sam was coming with a shout. Gabriel smirked and moved from the bed, moving to bend over the table.  
“I’m holding you to what you said” Gabriel smirked. Sam groaned and moved stand behind Gabriel. He gripped Gabriel’s hips and pulled them back slightly to meet his own. Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers again.  
“All ready for ya” He winked back to Sam, who groaned and dropped his head as he pushed into Gabriel.  
“Shit you’re tight” Sam grunted, barely able to move inside of Gabriel. Gabriel smirked over his shoulder to Sam.  
“Course I am” Gabriel grinned, and backed his hips against Sam’s. Sam groaned, pulling out before he thrust in, harder and deeper. He grinned as Gabriel keened and arched his back, moaning. Sam smirked and repeated the action, relishing in Gabriel’s moans.  
“You feel so good” Sam groaned. Gabriel panted and rolled his hips against the table. Gabriel whimpered and moaned.  
“The first of many” Sam hissed as he thrust his hips deeper, moving Gabriel up the table slightly. Gabriel’s hands scrambled at the table as Sam fucked him harder and deeper.  
“I’m close” Sam whimpered.  
“Me too” Gabriel whimpered. Sam shifted and lifted Gabriel up, fucking into him as he moved to the wall, holding Gabriel against it as he got closer. Gabriel’s moans became almost feral, his hands scraping over Sam’s back, leaving red welts. Gabriel came first, come covering Sam’s chest, as well as his own. The feel of Gabriel tightening around him sent Sam into his orgasm. Sam barely held himself and Gabriel up as he moved back to the bed, chest heaving as he panted.  
“The first of many” He repeated. The feel of Gabriel writhing on his chest had one thought running through Sam’s head. _Maybe witches ain’t so bad._


End file.
